Un amor no tan millonario
by Hasumi Higashiyama
Summary: Kirino esta dispuesto a dejar a Shindou. Pues él ya no es el chico del que se enamoró.


**Un amor no tan millonario.**

La boda del siglo, decían voces por ahí. Para Kirino Ranmaru eso no era boda del siglo, sencillamente porque su supuesto futuro esposo, Shindou Takuto… no lo amaba… o eso pensaba él.

Kirino aceptaba fielmente que disfrutaba cada noche que tenía con Shindou como si fuera la última… ¿por qué?, sencillo, Shindou Takuto no era de dedicarle poemas o detalles románticos, su empresa y el orgullo de su apellido siempre estarían primero…

Kirino finalmente se decidió, era decisión difícil y lo sabía, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Días después de la boda se iría en definitiva de esa mansión

Eso no sería fácil y lo sabía, al menos conocía la casa a la perfección y comprendería la manera fácil de salir de ahí.

Sin saber claramente, que estaba esperando un pequeño niño de Takuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

5 años después.

-¡Shiran, querido!.- Exclamó un Ranmaru de 25 años saludando desde la puerta del jardín de niños a su pequeño hijo, larga cabellera castaña-grisácea ondulada recogida en dos coletas como su padre y unos hermosos ojos celestes brillantes; el pequeño niño se lanzó a los brazos de Kirino.

-Mami, me dijeron que soy muy bonito.- Exclamó feliz el niño, Ranmaru no evito observarlo con ternura y acariciarle el cabello

-Me alegro mucho Shiran.- Susurró Kirino mientras bajaba a su criatura y ambos empezaban a caminar tomados de la mano.

Sin duda alguna el pequeño Shiran Kirino era muy bello, su piel blanca, sus ojos celestes y ese largo cabello castaño grisáceo que lo hacía resaltar entre las demás personas. Es muy inteligente y tranquilo a su corta edad y sobre todo comprensivo.

Shiran sabía porque su padre Ranmaru se había separado de su otro padre, no lo entendía del todo bien, pero el punto era que si no había amor, no había familia.

Aunque en esos instantes, Ranmaru haya sido una verdadera familia para él.

-Papi… - Susurró el pequeño con un mal presentimiento.

-Dime…-

-¿Iras otra vez a esa oficina… donde está tu jefe Minamisawa?...- Ranmaru asintió y el pequeño se hizo más pequeño.

El niño sentía y veía como Minamisawa observaba de manera diferente a Kirino, y no es que estuviera mal, pero como el niño que es, le daba una necesidad enorme de defender a su papi de cualquier cosa.

Pronto ambos jóvenes llegaron a las oficinas centrales de Turismo Minamisawa, Kirino saludo al entrar y entró junto con Shiran a la oficina. El mencionado ya sabía qué hacer, se colocaba en su espacio y comenzaba a dibujar, mientras Kirino hacia tranquilamente su trabajo.

Y no es que llevaran una mala vida, de hecho, ambos disfrutaban la vida que llevaban, era un buen empleo, podían estar juntos sin necesidad de que alguien los separara…

-Papi, voy al baño.- Dijo Shiran levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose al baño

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Ranmaru sin despegar la mirada del papeleo que estuviera haciendo.

El pequeño Shiran salió, en la puerta había un letrero que decía "Kirino Ranmaru" y frente a ella estaba parado un alto hombre de piel clara moreniza, cabello grisáceo castaño y ojos con una profunda mirada rojiza, Shiran levanto la vista y lo vio, y el adulto también lo observó sorprendido.

-Vayaa…- Exclamó Shiran sonriente…- Te pareces mucho a mi señor…-

El señor no dejo su sorpresa y asintió intranquilo… ¿Qué era esta sensación?...

-¿Buscaba algo?...- Preguntó el niño tranquilamente

-A Kirino Ranmaru…-

-Oh, busca a mi papi.- El joven asintió con total sorpresa.- Esta es su oficina, yo voy a ir al baño.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

El joven vio al niño correr y con nerviosismo abrió la puerta…

Ahí se encontraba él, Kirino Ranmaru, tan hermoso como siempre; trabajando arduamente en el papeleo.

-¿Sucede algo?...- Preguntó Ranmaru sin despegar la vista del papeleo.- No he mandado a nadie a habla…- Y se quedó mudo del espanto al levantar la mirada y observar a Shindou Takuto frente a él.

-Ya no usas la argolla.- Le dijo con rencor, Kirino trago grueso

-¿Có…como me encontraste?...- Preguntó con nerviosismo, Takuto tenía una mirada de auto suficiencia.

-Ranmaru, querido… ¿creíste que te librarías de mi fácilmente?...- Susurró jalando del cuello del traje al peli rosado, Ranmaru se puso totalmente nervioso, solo podría esperarse lo peor, agradecía al cielo y a todos los santos que el pequeño Shiran hubiera salido al baño.

-Suéltame…-

-¿Por qué debería?...- Susurro Takuto acariciando la mejilla de Kirino con suavidad.- Sigues siendo tan hermoso como siempre…-

-¡Suelta a mi papi!.- Exclamó Shiran entrando y golpeando según él fuertemente la pierna de Shindou.

-¡Shiran, cálmate!.- Grito Kirino al ver como su hijo se empezaba a desesperar, Takuto soltó a Ranmaru, haciendo que él niño corriera hacia él.

-Qué te parezcas a mí, no te da derecho de tocar a mi papi.- El niño abrazó fuertemente a Ranmaru y Ranmaru le sostuvo la mirada de impresión a Shindou con nerviosismo

-¿Un niño?...-Takuto suspiró…- Lo supe cuando lo vi en la entrada.- Dijo sin dejar de observar a Shiran…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- Dijo Ranmaru sin soltar a Shiran el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Te quiero de vuelta Ranmaru…-

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Shiran molesto.- Tú no te vas a llevar a mi papi…- Shindou no sabía que responder, era su hijo, de eso no tenía duda, pero era un niño, y eso es lo que hacía que no supiera responderle.

-Soy Shindou Takuto, esposo de tu padre…- Dijo autosuficiente, Shiran le sacó la lengua.

-Tú eres el hombre que hizo poco feliz a mi papi.- Dijo Shiran con enojo, Ranmaru se sorprendió y Shindou levantó una ceja en señal de no entender.- Tu preferiste tu trabajo… a que estar con mi papi…-

-Eso no es cierto…- Susurró Takuto, Ranmaru lo observó con el orgullo herido y Shiran lo señaló.

-Yo a ti no te veo como mi padre.- Dijo él, la presión en Kirino era tanta que se agarró a llorar, Shiran lo abrazaba fuertemente sin dejar de ver mal a Shindou.

Shindou observaba al niño con total sorpresa. Sin duda alguna sería un gran heredero del título familiar… y de su empresa.

-Y te sugiero que dejes de pensar en Shiran como tu heredero!.- Exclamó Ranmaru, cargando al niño y tratando de salir de ahí. –Y en mi como tu esposo…-

Shindou rio con orgullo, SU Ranmaru sin duda alguna era especial, agradecía tener tanto poder en el mundo y poder mover las piezas de ajedrez a su antojo.

Cuando Kirino hubiera salido de las oficinas Minamisawa, unos altos hombres de negro tomaron a Shiran y Kirino y los metieron a un lujoso carro negro y salieron en marcha.

Shindou antes de salir dio un paseo por la oficina de Ranmaru y observó un dibujo que el niño había realizado. Eran Kirino y Shiran tomados de la mano en su primer día de clases.

Sin duda alguna Shindou recuperaría a Kirino… y recuperaría también los primeros 5 años de vida del pequeño "Shiran"…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Ranmaru?.- Preguntó Shindou observando fijamente a Ranmaru quien no dejaba de llorar, cuando lo metieron al carro, los durmieron tanto a él como a Shiran y al despertar el niño ya no estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está Shiran?.- Preguntó molesto y sin dejar de llorar Ranmaru

-Está en otra habitación, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Suspiró sentándose a un lado de Ranmaru y este se sobre salto.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?.- Soltó Kirino con amargura y enojo, y como no hacerlo si llegaba de la nada y los secuestraban tanto a su hermosa criatura como a él…

-Quiero tu amor Ranmaru…-

-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO.- Gritó furioso levantándose del sillón, Shindou lo vio con calma.- Yo te amé todo el tiempo que estuve contigo… y tú estabas con tu estúpida idea de gobernar el mundo empresarial.- Se agarró de nuevo a llorar y cayó de rodillas al suelo…- Yo te amaba… estaba dispuesto a casarme contigo aun con todo el sufrimiento… Aun cuando todas las noches te pedía que durmieras conmigo… que me alentaras… preferías tus reuniones… las visitas de personas importantes… ¿y yo?, bien gracias… soy un hombre que puede vivir sin amor en un estúpido noviazgo…- Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, Shindou se sorprendió ante la declaración y suspiró con tristeza.

Shindou nunca había notado eso en Ranmaru, ¿Cómo saberlo si siempre que le decía que no podía, solo se limitaba a decir un "ah, lo comprendo, será después"?.

-Ranmaru…-

-Ranmaru al carajo.- Gritó molesto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Pensé en buscar un nuevo amor, alguien que me hiciera sentir feliz, lastimosamente no se pudo, Shiran apareció en mi vida y la dedique a él, enseñándole valores, enseñándole que si iba a amar, tenía que ser enserio…-

Y Ranmaru se calló con un rápido beso que Shindou le había propinado.

-Estoy dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido…- Susurró mientras Ranmaru lloraba con más fuerza, Shindou lo abrazó sin soltarlo… Kirino lo abrazo…

-Entonces recupérame… y muéstranos a mí y a Shiran… que podemos tener tu confianza…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Años más tarde…

-Papi, mira eso.- Gritó emocionado Shiran mientras señalaba una montaña gigante…

Con el paso de los años, y con toda la dificultad del mundo, Shindou se ganó a ambos Kirino, el niño se negaba cruelmente a Shindou, pero Shindou tras años de esfuerzo le prometió que no volvería a lastimar a su papi…

Ranmaru por otra parte se sentía más aliviado, a Shindou sin duda alguna le habían afectado los años que estuvieron separados, era comprensivo, cariñoso y siempre buscaba estar al tanto de las necesidades de sus dos seres más preciados.

-¿Y a mí no me lo mostraras Shiran?...- Preguntó Shindou tomando la mano de Ranmaru, el cual se sonrojo

-A ti después padre, tu siempre lo haz visto.- Gritó el menor mientras empezaba a correr, ambos padres suspiraron y corrieron detrás del niño…

-¿Sabías que Shiran… es por los dos…?.- Preguntó Ranmaru una vez se hayan detenido en la carrera de Shiran el cual se cansó…

-¿Eh?.- Ranmaru se acercó a su niño y le acaricio el cabello mientras se sonrojaba…- Shin = Shindou… Ran= Ranmaru…-

Entonces Shindou sonrió…

Shindou Ranmaru…

-Los quiero mucho.- Gritó el pequeño Shiran abrazando a ambos hombres y estos recibiendo el abrazo, sin duda alguna, Shindou no desaprovecharía de nuevo nada de lo que la vida le brindara…

Porque a Ranmaru no le preocupaba el hecho de tener dinero, ser millonario, tener renombre o ser famoso… si no el hecho de que su amor tuviera verdaderos sentimientos.


End file.
